natewantstobattle_fans_ultimate_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
These are the rules, please do as what they say, or you will get in trouble. #CUSSING LEVELS: Alright, alright, you can cuss if you seriously want to, but on the pages bleep out the cuss words. #TWO THINGS AREN'T ALLOWED: ##Huniepop. We all know what Huniepop is, now don't we? If you don't, you don't wanna know unless you're at LEAST 18 years old, probably. So... let's try and NOT make pages about that, shall we? ##Inhale My Dong. I understand so many of you love this song, and mah gawsh why. I have nothing against you liking it, but why did Nate make it...? I just... let's not make a page about that and say we did. Neither one of these will result in bans, but every time the page will be undone. Don't push your luck, either. #NOTHING NON NWTB: If anything that is not NateWantsToBattle related is posted onto this Wiki it will simply be deleted unless added to your own user page and only your own user page. #NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE: Make sure nothing inappropriate is posted here. That means no inappropriate talk, roleplaying, or content. Anything that is inappropriate, even if it's NateWantsToBattle themed, must be taken down. Now, if NateWantsToBattle cursing is in it, just warn viewers on the page you are adding it to. But please do not add it if it is overly inappropriate. If you do, you will get punished, depending on the level of inappropriate stuff that is in it. If you post three very inappropriate videos/pictures/pages/edits, you WILL 'get banned forever! #IF YOU DON'T LIKE NATE, DON'T POST/COMMENT!: If you don't like Nate, or don't know for sure some info about something, please do not edit a page about that. Don't post anything making fun of Nate unless if it is in a playful, nice way. Do not be mean about Nate's fanbase either. That will result in a ban for a week. #BE NICE: Be nice to fellow users on the Wiki. If anybody is being mean to you or somebody else, please contact an Admin about it. If they are being mean to you or annoying you about something and they don't stop, even if you ask nicely, they can get a ban for doing so. #'ANIME/GAME PAGES!: If you are going to add pages about an Anime or Game, please make sure that it lives up to these standards: #'Nate must have played the game or done a cover of a song from that Anime, if he hasn't, he must have talked about doing so soon, which just saying "I should" doesn't count. It must be confirmed that he will do it or he must have done it to be able to be added to this Wiki. If he hasn't said/done any of that, it will be taken down.' #'Do not talk about episodes of the Anime or parts of a game unless if it is explaining that the song that Nate did a cover of or something he did is in that episode/part of the game. If anything else is added, it will be deleted off of the page and you will get a warning.' #'BE CAUTIONOUS WITH ADDING OTHER YOUTUBERS!: When you are going to add a page about another YouTuber, please make sure that it lives up to these standards:' #'They must have done something in the past with NateWantsToBattle in a video, or something is released from Nate or the other YouTuber themselves about doing a Collab' #'Info on the page must follow the rest of the rules on this page, with no exceptions.' #'Only add information about the things that they did with Nate, not other videos that they have done, unless it was referenced in some video with Nate.' #'Any links added to their page must have a reason. They must be in the video or talked about multiple times by Nate.' #'Anything mean or making fun of the YouTuber the page is about will be taken off of the page and you will get a warning for doing so.' Yes, there are quite a few rules, but I hope that you can deal with it. And don't push your luck just cause it isn't a rule. More rules can and WILL be added if needed.